Superdimension Summoners: Dimensional Heroes
by AIYF Productions
Summary: Famitsu takes the info of weird activities from a warehouse as a potential new scoop. What follows next and thereafter is a new phenomenon that brings in a whole new twist to fighting to Gamindustri. Old and familiar faces will surface when this new thing takes off and soon becomes someone's little game to rule the Continents.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's AIYF. After so long, I'm deciding to write again! Except, it's not for my main stories. . . I know, you all are anticipating "Soldier II Victory" and the Hiatus'd "Victory Dimension". But, I have had terrible writer's block. Then this idea popped into my mind during my block (Also playing Fire Emblem: Heroes), I had to get it out there. Hopefully, you all like the concept! Let's get started!

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Strange Finding**_

"Hey everyone, this is Famitsu of Famitsu News!" Famitsu exclaim holding a small camera away from her with the red light blinking, giving it a big smile "I am here today at this long abandoned warehous, where it has been said that strange activities have been reported. With nothing but the wind to guide me, I shall find this info for all you viewers out there! This is Famitsu, signing off!" She clicked a button on the side of the camera, the red light fading out while she placed it in her inventory. She looks towards the warehouse, with a look of confidence "Alright, let's see what all this talk is about!" Famitsu walks towards the steel door in the front and opened it with a pretty loud squeak.

She pokes her head inside to check the surroundings within the area of the entrance. Surprisingly, no monsters. _"Strange, normally places like these abandoned warehouses are crawling with monsters of all shapes and sizes"_ She thinks to herself. She decided to move from her position at the door and walk in further, taking in more of her surroundings.

"Wow, there are no traces of monsters here at all! Maybe. . . This is the thing people are talking about!" Famitsu exclaimed matter-of-factually, pounding a fist into her other hand "A warehouse with strange activities, turns out to house no monsters! With this air of quiet and unsure thinking, many people would be scare or uncertain about the activities that surround this very place!" She began to shake from excitement from my finding "But, I can't get too excited yet. There has to be more to find here" Famitsu decided with this, to move further into the warehouse to gather more info for her scoop.

Not too far from her position laid a pile of junk and rubble. It looked like a regular pile of scrap metal, beams, and pipes. Until it started to shake and move, the clutter moving away to show a glowing red eye.

Back with Famitsu, she is seen looking around every nook and cranny she came across for leads. Why is this warehouse empty? Why are there no traces of monsters in this place at all? These questions plagued her mind as she continued to look further. As she was coming upon what looked like a dead end, she noticed a small hole in the wall.

"Hmm, this is the one thing that seems different than all the stuff I came across" Famitsu says, examining the hole. It seemed big enough to stick her arm in "Well there's only one thing to do" She begins to reach inside "Who knows, maybe I'll find out why this place is monster-free. . . Huh?" She felt a hard object brush against her finger tips. She reaches further inside to try and see what this object was. Once she felt her hand grasp it, she pulls it out to see a weirdly shaped crystal.

Famitsu looks at the crystal within her gloved grasp with confusion and interest. The crystal was in the shape of a chevron with a rocker on the bottom colored tan "Wow, this thing looks like a Sharicite of sorts" She comments until she felt the ground shake a bit "Huh? What was that?" She asked herself, feeling another short quake followed by another till she felt something watching her. When she was turning around slowly, she saw a giant shadow with a glowing red eye looming over her with its arm raised.

"What the. . . Aaaaah!?" Famitsu jumps out of the way as the shadow brought its arm down where she once was. The thing seemed slow, giving Famitsu time to analyze her attacker. Her eyes widen as she finished "A Golem? What's a Golem doing here!?" She asked aloud until something came to her mind "Wait. . . A Risky-Class foe within a place where no traces of monsters are seen. . ." The Golem gets it's arm out of the ground and slowly looks at her "Maybe. . . This Golem sees this place as its lair, and has killed any trespassing entities upon its home!" Famitsu gasps "That's it~! I've come up with a new scoop!" She brings out her Giant Lobster and gets into a fighting pose.

The Golem takes a swing at her, its slow attack giving her time to jump over its arm and run up to it, smashing it in the side. The Golem teetered a bit from the attack, but recovered quickly. Its entire upper body rotates around to where it had Famitsu in its sights again, sending another punch at her that was dodged.

Famitsu lands a series of bashes on the Boss monster's arm before falling back when it retracted its arm "This Golem seems slower, but also bigger than most of its kind" Another punch was sent at her that she once more dodged, sending a bash into the arm before the Golem retracted it. The Boss then lets out a billowing roar, shaking the entire facility "That doesn't sound good. . ." Famitsu comments before it sent another punch at her, faster this time. She dodged it in time before going to attack. Just when she was about to attack, the Golem quickly retracts its arm quickly before swinging wildly with both arms.

She jumps back and starts to dodge the onslaught coming from the angry "Well, this took a turn for the worse. . ." She sees a punch and narrowly dodges the attack before she felt something coming upon her quickly. She had no time to react as the Golem sent an unexpected kick at her, sending her into a roll which disarmed her. As she stopped, she heard the clink of the crystal she found jump across the ground.

"Ow. . . That was unexpected. . ." She grumbles as she gets herself up to her knees, looking at a HUD "That thing took out over half my HP. . .?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a hard stomp. She looks up to see the Golem looming over her again, an arm raised ready for a punch. Her eyes widen as she sees her weapon a bit away from her, she could tell that she wouldn't have enough time to grab it as the Golem sent its arm forward, ready to finish her. Famitsu covers her head, awaiting the attack as she called out on reflex "HELP!"

A bright flash of light was heard followed by the sound impacting a weapon. Famitsu opens her eyes and looks up at the Golem to see something, or more like someone new, blocking the attack "Wh-What the. . ." She was in utter shock at this. The person in front of her looked like a young male wearing what appeared to be a military uniform, the weapon this person was using to hold back the Golem's attack looked like a rifle normal footman would use. The last thing that grabbed her attention was the little blob of metallic silver on the being's shoulder.

The young man looks back to her, struggling with the Golem's arm "H-Hey. . . Are you okay?" Her widen again before answering with a nod "Good. . . Well if you have any recovery items, now would be a good time to use them!" He says, pushing back the Golem's arm with a loud grunt before firing rounds from his rifle into it.

Famitsu scrambles to her feet before running towards her weapon and grabbing it. As she was running back to the young man who was currently trying to keep the Boss's attention on him, she scans the ground for the crystal she found only to find out that it was missing "Huh. . .? Where did it go?" She asked before she heard another roar. She turns to see the man, sliding back with his weapon in front of him.

He looks over to her as she runs up to him "Are you alright now?"

"Y-Yes, I am. . ." Famitsu answers. Upon looking at him, she notices the familiar shape of a chevron with a rocker on his cap "Hey, may I ask you something?"

"Umm, sure. But make it quick" He tells her, keeping his eyes on the now dazed Golem.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" She asks him without a second though.

"Me? Well. . ." The young man pauses for a bit "My name is PFC Garland, a Soldier from another world. And this is my companion, Meta the Metal Dogoo Pup" The Dogoo on his shoulder yips "How I got here though, I couldn't tell you" He answers, turning his head to her slightly "All I know is, I heard a cry for help and bam I was here the next moment, blocking that thing's attack"

"Wait. . . So. . ." Famitsu takes a bit to piece this all together "I found this weirdly shaped crystal that looks like the very thing on your hat within a hole in the wall before getting attacked by the Golem. I called out for help and you're now here while the crystal I found is missing. . ."

"Umm, sorry to interrupt you. . . Err. . ." Garland speaks up.

"O-Oh, my name is Famitsu! I'm a journalist!" She introduces herself with a smile.

"Well Famitsu, I don't mean to interrupt your thinking. But. . ." They both look forward to see the Golem stomping towards them "We have more pressing matters to attend to" Meta answers with a bark.

"R-Right!" Famitsu says, getting in a fighting stance before looking off to the side a bit _"A crystal. . . Someone answering my cry for help. . . The crystal missing now. . . Did I just summon someone!? Like in one of those prime-time animes!?"_ She shakes her head a bit before looking at the oncoming Golem "Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

And there we go! First chapter out!

I'm honestly quite excited for the concept here. There will be more info I will give once more chapters are out. But for now, I don't want to spoil it yet. Let's see if any of you out there can guess it.

Also, there will be something opening soon. Be on the lookout for it in later chapter! Take it easy!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are with the second chapter of this story! I would like to thank you all for your patience and liking this idea I have in mind. I know a lot of you have questions and are thinking up ideas you think are plausible. So hopefully, everything can be explained in the next couple of chapters.

 _ **Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to**_

 _ **Idea Factory and Compile Heart**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: A Summoner is Born!_**

Last time where we left off, Famitsu was investigating weird whereabouts of a barren warehouse. Upon closer investigation for her scoop, she finds a peculiar crystal before getting sneak attacked by a Golem. Now, with a plea of help in a time of dire need, a young man going by the name PFC Garland appears from the crystal, ready to fight. What awaits with these new events. . .

"Now is not the time Narrator!" Garland calls out "We have a fight to deal with!"

Famitsu flinches a bit at the sudden raise in Garland's voice "Umm, Garland. Did you just. . ."

"Look out!" Garland cuts her off before the two jump away from a punch "Go in close, I'll give you covering fire!" He begins to fire upon the Golem as it pulled its arm free, covering its face.

Famitsu takes this opportunity to run in close and attacks the Golem's legs "Hyaaah!" She delivers a devastating bash to the back of the Boss's leg, sending it off balance.

"We've got you now!" Famitsu looks back at Garland, seeing Meta go into his rifle _**"Metal Slugger!"**_ He pulls the trigger and a shotgun sized round flies out of the barrel, colliding with the Golem's chest. The impact cracked the chest area and sent the Boss falling backwards with a earth-shaking thud.

"Whoa!" Famitsu looks at the fallen Golem with wide eyes as she sees Meta bouncing back to Garland, resting on his shoulder *I didn't know Dogoos could do that!"

"Well from what I know, they normally can't" Garland says, dropping a magazine and loading a new one "But Meta here, is unlike any Dogoo out there" He take a free hand and rubs the Metal Dogoo's head.

"Dogoo!" Meta yips in a happy tone.

"Umm, Meta. . . You know you don't have to keep saying 'Dogoo!' buddy" Garland tells the pup. What did he mean by. . .

"But Gargoo, no one has heard ones of Meta's kind speak like Gargoo and the rest of humans and Goddesses" Meta answers, in a broken tongue. Famitsu's eyes widen at this.

"Wh-What!? A talking dogoo!?" She exclaims, pointing at Meta. Both the pup and Garland look at her "How can a Dogoo speak like a human!?"

Garland looks at her before chuckling "Well, like I said earlier. Meta here is special. . . Huh?" He looks past Famitsu before clicking his tongue "It's getting back up. . ." When she looked back, the Golem just got back onto its feet. The Golem's head spins a bit before its glowing red eye fixes on Garland, making an air of uneasiness come upon him. He prepped his rifle until the Golem somehow blasted its fist at him like a Rocket Punch, slamming and pinning him to the wall "ARGH!"

"G-Garland!?" Famitsu looks at her companion in shock until she felt the Golem looking at her "Uh. . ." She looked between the Golem and where Garland was before shaking her head and giving the Golem a glare "Grr. . . I got more than I bargained for with how long this is taking. . ." She spins her Giant Lobster in her grip before pounding the ground "I'll show you why I'm the best Journalist in Gamindustri!" She looks away a bit "Well. . . yeah. . ." She looks back at the Golem and runs at it _"With one arm off, it should be easier to fight this thing"_ Famitsu thinks before somersaulting over a swing while countering with a bash to the Golem's arm. The Golem was once again thrown off balance as Famitsu jumps up and smacks in across its face with her lobster, making it slam into a wall.

"Grrr. . . That hurt, you bastard. . ." Famitsu hears a grunt from where Garland was. She looked back as she saw something glow within the crater and cracks between the wall and fist before it started shaking "But. . . Don't think that I'm out yet!" The light grew brighter _**"Panzer Armor: Sherman!"**_ The fist flies back, bouncing off the ground a bit from what felt like a sonic boom. Famitsu looks at Garland to see that he was now wearing tank-based armor. The armor looked like it was based off of a Sherman tank, which Famitsu believed there was a person in Leanbox who was a spirit of said tank.

"Garland, are you okay!?" Famitsu calls to him, visibly worried.

He shakes his head a bit before getting into a firing stance "I would be lying if I said I was!" He held his right arm out in front of him as a turret manifests on the armor. It spun in place before pointing at the Golem "I'm going to use one of my best attacks on it. I'm leaving the killing blow to you, Famitsu!"

Famitsu nods at him "Right, leave it to me!"

Soon after she gave her answer, fire began to billow out of the barrel of the turret "Eat this! _**Pyro Inferno!**_ " Garland calls out, releasing a massive pillar of condensed fire at the Golem, engulfing it. After a bit, Garland's attack dies out, revealing the Golem in a charred and paralyzed state "Famitsu, it's up to you!"

Famitsu nods to him before running full speed at the Golem, jumping into the air with Giant Lobster held high over her head. The Golem tried to raise an arm to stop her, but was unsuccessful due to losing too much HP "This one is my stamp. . ." She says arching her arm back then bringing it down upon the Golem's head, shattering it along with its body that slowly crumbled "Of approval!" She lands on the ground where the Golem once was, heaving a sigh of relief.

"I hear you there. . ." Garland speaks up, walking up to her with a tired Meta on his shoulder "Glad we could defeat it. . ."

She looks at him before giving a nod "It couldn't have been done without your help. . ." Famitsu gives a beaming smile and a thumb's up.

Garland lets out a light huff before he started glowing "I'm exhausted. . ." He looks at her and gives her a thumb's up as well "Since this incident, call on me any time. . ." With that last line, her disappears in a flash of light. In his place was the crystal she found, only it seemed dimmer right now. She takes it in her hand before putting it in her pocket.

"Well. . . This was quite the turn of events. But, I was able to get a lot of stuff for my issue! Huh?" Famitsu exclaimed before noticing something small where the Golem once was. She walked over to see what it was to find out that a capsule was lying there, having the head of the Boss that occupied the place on it "First, a crystal. Now, a capsule" She looks at the capsule to see that it too had a dim color to it "Hmm, I should probably ask someone if they know something about this. Oh, maybe Histoire can help me with this!" Famitsu exclaims before pocketing the capsule and leaving the warehouse.

* * *

 _ **Planeptune**_

It took a bit since she was exhausted, but Famitsu made it to Planeptune with ease. She walked through the bustling nation before coming upon Planeptune's Basilicom. She looked up at its towering figure before walking into the front area. She was greeted by one of the staff who happened to be walking through.

"Ah, welcome to Planeptune's Basilicom miss. How may I help you?" The staff member asks her.

"May I please speak with Histoire? It's something very imortant!" Famitsu exclaims, getting right up into the staff memeber's face.

The staff member steps back a bit "I will see if she is available. . ."

"Available for what?" A small voice asks. Both of them turn their heads to see the Tome and Oracle of Planeptune hovering a bit away from them "Is something the matter?"

Famitsu doesn't waste a second with Histoire's arrival "Histoire, there is something I found out and did out of nowhere! And I need your help with this!"

"Calm down Famitsu, I'll hear what you have to say" The Tome looks at the Basilicom staff and nods to them, signalling them to leave. She looks back at the journalist "So tell me Famitsu, what has you so excited and seeking my help?"

Famitsu takes a deep breath before reaching into her pocket and retrieving the tan crystal rank from her pocket "While I was exploring an abandoned warehouse, I came across this weird crystal. But no sooner after that, I was attacked. I called for help and the next second this crystal is gone and a young man going by. . . PFC Garland was there, helping me fight. After the fight, he disappeared leaving this behind"

Histoire takes the crystal into her hands and examines it "Hmm, I must say. This is something that has happened once a long time ago" She gives Famitsu the crystal back "It has been said that people back then could summon Heroes and Entities from other worlds and dimensions to help fight in battles and sometimes in daily lives" Histoire looks Famitsu in the eyes "Individuals who could summon these Heroes went by the name _Summoners_. To think that you Famitsu, have found something that has been long forgotten in Gamindustri. This could open up a new era for this long forgotten anomaly"

Famitsu was taking in all the information Histoire was sharing with her" Wait, so does that mean I'm one of those Summoners you mentioned!?"

The Tome nods her head "Yes Famitsu. As of right now, you are the first Summoner to be in a sense 'born' in Gamindustri after so long. With this awakening, who knows what will happen" Her face grows worried "I will have to keep my eyes on this predicament. But for now, you should go home and rest. You've had a rough day"

The journalist nods her head "Alright, and thank you Histoire for sharing this information!" She turns around and runs out of the Basilicom, waving to Histoire.

Histoire smiles and waves back before turning around and putting a finger on her chin "I wonder what's going to happen to her and the rest of Gamindustri with this" She looks up "Well, I can't think too much on it right now. . . I have someone that needs to be lectured. . ." She gives an angry huff before floating off.

Not too far outside Planeptune's Basilicom, Famitsu is walking around with the tan crystal in her hand "A Summoner, huh?" She wraps her fingers around it "This could be something I could write and report with!" She looks at the crystal again before pocketing it once more "Alright, let's get to writing~!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Ah, finished with the second chapter! I honestly missed this feeling!

Anyway, with the ending of this chapter, I shall share something. . . I'm recruiting! That's right, I'm recruiting OCs/characters to be our Heroes/Villains to be summons in this story! All you need to do is this:

Have the name of your character, a short bio, good or evil, and a list of their abilities/fighting styles, and the crystal shape that represents them or a capsule that has said character's shape that represents them on it.

This will be open for a while. Just send me a PM with the info I asked for. Now, keep in mind. I may accept a lot of OCs/characters, but I can decline if I feel like they wouldn't fit into this story or posted in the Notes of this story.

That is all I have to say for now! I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hello again! I hope you're still interested in this story! Yeah, I left it alone for a bit to iron out things. But, I came to realize that. . . Characters like Dengekiko and Famitsu are in fact quite difficult characters to write since they don't really get much attention. Even in Neptunia U and Megatagmension, both their personalities are very vague.

And yes, I played through both games just to get them right. And even then, it wasn't enough to give me a concrete hold on them. So, yes they will seem OOC as hell in this story to some people. But, just think of it as adding a little kick to their already present selves. And please, don't be that white knight who points out stuff just to look good. Already blocked one person for doing exactly that. And even then, this guy is using Guest accounts to leave immature comments on my stuff. Sad to see people wasting their time on stuff like that and not doing something productive or a hobby they like.

Anyway, sorry for the rabble. Lets hop right in!

 ** _Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to_**

 ** _Idea Factory and Compile Heart_**

 ** _All other characters that appear belong_**

 ** _to their respective Authors_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: More Info and Another Find!**_

 _"Hello everyone, this Famitsu of Famitsu News! Bringing you an update on my search from before and a brand new scoop!"_ A lone plasma screen TV telecasts the quirky Journalist's news station to a single individual within a room _"As you all know, I went on an investigation on weird happenings at an abandoned warehouse. When I successfully entered the dungeon, it was devoid of monster activity! This was quite a shocker to me when I started adventuring further into the place"_

Famitsu paused for a bit and reached into her pocket, retrieving the chevron-rocker shaped crystal from it and brings it into view _"Deep within this warehouse, I came upon a peculiar hole in the wall. When I reached into it, I pulled this little crystal out of it. But no sooner after that, I was attacked from behind by a massive Golem!"_ A small visual appeared showing a regular Golem _"This Golem, looking like the many around Gamindustri. Was much bigger than the others, at least nine feet! I tried my best to fight it off, but it got the upper hand getting an attack in and disarming me. It then came to my mind on why this warehouse was so vacant. It was the Golem! It thought the dungeon was like a nest of some sort and attacked any intruders that set foot in its nest!"_ She takes in a deep breath before continuing.

"Hmm, this is quite the scoop she's made so far. . ." The individual remarks, watching the program.

 _"At this point, having all the info I needed, but in a very terrible spot. I called for help out of reflex. Little did I know, this crystal. . . Or should I say, individual that appeared in the crystal's place, heeded my call!"_ She lifts crystal a bit before it started to glow _"Come forth, PFC Garland!"_ With those words muttered a flash of light blinds the camera before dying down, revealing a young man in a military uniform with a Metal Dogoo on his shoulder standing behind the counter with Famitsu. She grins and motions her hands towards him _"Everyone, this is PFC Garland! From what I've been told, he is a hero from a completely different dimension that I somehow summoned to help me in my time of need! With both of us fighting, we were able to defeat the Golem!"_

PFC Garland, looking kinda confused, raises a hand _"Umm, excuse me for a moment. I don't mean to be rude. . . But why am I here?"_

Famitsu looks over to him and gives him a smile _"What do you think? You're here as proof of my find!"_

 _"Oh. . . Okay"_ Garland says, scratching his head.

The individual's face changed to one of interest as she saw everything unfold "What did you uncover, Famitsu?" The female walks into view of the TV, the form of this girl being shown as Dengekiko. She is a fellow Journalist in Gamindustri and runs her own news station, _Dengekiko News_. For some who don't know, she sees Famitsu as a rival in journalism.

 _"Now, back to my findings!"_ Famitsu exclaims _"After this was all said and done, I went to grab some info on this incident with the whole summoning thing. What I found out shocked me! I was bestowed the power to summon Heroes and Bosses from crystals and capsules to help aide me! Like PFC Garland here, he is one of those Heroes from what Histoire told me. I believe she called me a Summoner. . . Which from what I'm guessing, there were a lot of Summoners in Gamindustri back then"_

Dengekiko's gaze narrows a bit at the info being shared "Crystals and Capsules. . . Heroes and Bosses. . . Summoners?" She crosses her arms in front of her and leans a bit to the right " I will admit, you found something news worthy. But. . ." She switches the TV off then walks to the door "I feel there is more to this new scenario than meets the eye. And I'm going to delve deeper into this!" The journalist opens the door to her place before walking outside, on the hunt for more information about this new found phenomenon.

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later: Virtua Forest**_

Dengekiko is seen traversing the dungeon after a quick trip to the library. From what she gathered about this, these crystal and capsules are extremely rare. They have the lowest drop rate when it came to Boss Monsters and are the most difficult to find naturally.

"Hmm, I'm guessing Famitsu was lucky when it came to that crystal. I know my search is going to be a hard one" Dengekiko remarks, looking at trees and within bushes until she let out a sigh "Why am I even searching like this? There is no way I'm going to find something as rare as those items by doing this! And even if I found a Risky Foe/Boss Monster and defeat it, there is a 1% chance of it dropping said items!" She scratches her head for a bit, pondering what she should do "Gauging the time now to the time Famitsu News aired, people all around Gamindustri are probably out hunting for these summoning items. Who knows, some might've found what they were looking for" She takes in a deep breath before continuing on "I won't let this get in my way. I am determined to get more info on Summoners and these items!" Dengekiko proclaims before she stepped on something that felt off "Huh?" She lifts her foot up to notice a green diamond under her boot. The most distinctive features on this diamond was the pair of tiny wings and a smaller, red-colored diamond within it.

Dengekiko kneels down and picks up the strange diamond with curiosity, giving it a look over "This is definitely something I haven't seen. But, I don't remember seeing it here before. . ." As she was pondering this, the sound of wings flapping and the wind picking up caught her attention "Why is it so windy all of a sudden!?" As if to answer her question, a Phoenix lands a couple feet from her "Huh, a Phoenix!? Here of all places!?" The journalist watches as the Phoenix lays eyes on the diamond in her possession before figuring it out "Oh, I see! This was in your grasp until you. . ." A shriek from the monster interrupts her, earning a tongue click from Dengekiko "Looks like you're not having any of it. . . But. . ." She sighs "I can't fight this thing on my own! Well, I mean I could in-game. But I feel for plot and story conveniences, that is a no go"

 ** _"Damn it! The wall is broken again! Will you people please stop breaking the fourth wall!"_**

Dengekiko shrugs "Hey, you're the one writing these things"

 _ **"Ugh, just use the conveniently placed item in your possession already!"**_

The journalist raises an eyebrow at this before looking at the diamond, her heart rate going up from excitement "Wait. . . If what the voice said was true. Then that means. . ." She holds up the diamond "I found a summoning crystal~!" She grasps it in her hand before looking at the Phoenix "Well, looks like things are looking up for me!" Dengekiko raises her fist with the crystal in it and calls out randomly _"Hero within, come to my aide!"_ She stood there for a good couple seconds, but nothing happened "Wha. . . It didn't work!?" She looks at the diamond "I thought you. . ." She was once more interrupted by the Phoenix's shriek "Well, this is just perfect. . ."

"Whoa!?" A voice rings out, catching Dengekiko's attention. No sooner after that, something. . . Or someone, slams into the Phoenix's head. . . Headfirst, stunning the bird. The individual who looked to be a boy rolls back towards Dengekiko before stopping, rubbing his blue hair which was in a low tail in the back "OW! I really hate these landings. . . Huh? Where am I?" He looks around, before settings eyes on Dengekiko "Umm, hi there? Do you know what just happened?"

The journalist raises an eyebrow before answering slowly "I wish I could give you an answer. But. . ." She looks at her diamond, which to her shock was glowing brightly "I think I just summoned you. . . J-Just like Famitsu!" Her fist shakes with accomplishment before looking at the blue-haired boy "Sorry about that, my name is Dengekiko! I'm a journalist who just so happen to come across an item that summoned you here to my aide"

The young man gets up after rubbing his head some more "Dengekiko, huh? Well met. I am Tsubasa Shinko. . ." He looks back at the Phoenix, which looks like it shook off the previous shock "And it seems you have a bird problem on your hands" He summons a sword, which he appears to be wielding it one-handed "From what you said earlier about summoning me. I would like more info on this thing, if it is alright with you"

Dengekiko summons a massive pen before revers gripping it "I would gadly inform you on our current situation after this boss fight! But for now, I hope you're ready Tsubasa!" She gets into her fighting stance, facing the Phoenix.

Tsubasa points his sword at the monster before spinning it in his grip "I'll be right here to help you, Dengekiko!" With those words, the two took a running start towards the Phoenix. This was the moment Dengekiko heard from Famitsu that she was hoping to get, and it happened. And it was a sure thing, Dengekiko wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Wow, we're done with the third chapter and things are starting to heat up again! This time, it's Dengekiko's time in the spotlight! How will Tsubasa and Dengekiko fair? Find out in the next chapter!

Also, a shoutout to _**CrystalPhoenixBlader**_ for lending his OC Tsubasa to the story! And don't worry to everyone who submitted their OCs previously, I have big plans for all of them. Situations that I feel will be best for them!

Anyway, I need to go now and start on the next chapter of "Ultradimension Soldier"! I'll see you all soon!


End file.
